The Broken
by Lady Squeekers
Summary: When Harry get saved from the Dursleys before his fifth year and taken to headquarters earlier than expected because of some issues with his uncle, what will happen. And What is with the new girl there? Formerly Healing A Broken Soul! AU:H/HR R/L DM/OC


A/N: All right… this story was originally called Healing a Broken Soul, but I changed it around and changed the name, and the

A/N: All right… this story was originally called Healing a Broken Soul, but I changed it around and changed the name, and the year, and more… but, yeah. I really hated how my other take at this story was going, so I rewrote it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Not mine… Harry Potter Love… but it's not mine. Sigh.

Dumbledore's POV:

"OH! Merlin forbid someone else knows better than you Dumbledore! I **know** what I saw, and trust me, if we don't get him away from the Dursleys, things will escalate to an even higher level than they are already at!" the angry girl yelled at me after one of the Order meetings. Hermione and the younger Weasleys were due to arrive in two weeks, and she was trying to convince me that Harry needed to leave the Dursleys, and fast. "Tonks even reported today that she felt like something was off in that house while she patrolled." Her voice lowered to a cold, defiant tone that she never would've dreamed about using when talking to an adult when she came to Grimmauld Place two months ago. Unfortunately, Sirius had lightened her up. "You know that my visions are real just as well as I do. Remember the warning I gave you during the tournament. I knew there was going to be a death; I just didn't see the victim until it was too late. This deal with Harry is going to get bad, quickly. I know why he is there in the first place, but the wards don't protect him from the dangers _inside_ the house."

I sighed and looked into her sapphire eyes as she made her final statement. "If you don't rescue him from that Hell-hole… Than I swear to God that _I will_."

I knew she was right; Vernon Dursley was unpredictable at the best of times and was easy to get angry. Harry was testament to this fact. I sighed and agreed. "Fine. Get Remus and apparate to his house. Get in and get out qui-" I cut off when her eyes clouded over. Another vision.

She came back with a gasp and gripped the table to regain her balance. "Harry!" Without warning she turned on the spot and apparated with a loud CRACK.

Harry's POV:

I was sitting in my room when I heard my uncle walk through the front door. It slammed closed and I heard him roar, "BOY!" His footsteps thundered up the stairs and my door was wrenched open. "It's all your fault!"

I had thought that Vernon had been at work late, but apparently I was wrong. He had been at the local pub instead, getting totally drunk. What was worse was I had no idea what he was yelling at me for. I figured I was about to find out.

"I have had enough of your freakish ways! I have housed you, fed you, clothed you… Yet this is how you repay me! By getting me fired from my job!" He paused and walked toward me menacingly. "Well, it ends tonight. I'm going to teach you a lesson, Boy."

Vernon picked me up by the front of my shirt and threw me into the unforgiving, solid wall. I cried out in pain as I heard something snap inside me. Holding me with one beefy hand, he began punching me repeatedly with the other.

After a while he threw me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled up in pain and tasted blood in my mouth. I knew I would black out soon. I welcomed the embrace of unconsciousness. But before I could pass out, the door to my room was blown off its hinges. In came a teenage girl, looking for all the world, like an avenging angel. Her blue eyes were fairly glowing with rage, and after a moment a wand was in her hand and she blasted my walrus-like uncle clear across the room to make contact with the wall.

He slumped to the ground, out like a light, and the girl turned her attention toward me. "Oh, Harry," she whispered moving to kneel next to me. "I told Dumbledore, but did he listen? No…"

"Dumbledore?" I interrupted her as darkness licked at the edges of my vision, "You know Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry. Now hush, relax. I'm going to bring you to him now."

I sighed and finally blacked out.

Dumbledore's POV:

Had I not trusted Cleo's judgment, I would have followed her straight to the Dursleys house. But as it was, I knew she was going to come back in a few minutes. I was content to wait.

CRACK!

There she was with Harry. I looked up and gasped. Cleo was holding the unconscious Harry in her arms trying to avoid the many bruises on his figure.

"What room is he in?" She asked with a façade of calm about her. Looking in her eyes I saw that they were simmering with rage.

"Second landing, door on the left," I answered, standing to take him.

"No… Go get Sirius," she ordered. I'll take him. I know enough healing spells to fix him." And with that she walked from the room and up the stairs.

To avoid them and make my life easier, I apparated up the stairs, outside of Sirius's bedroom. I knocked loudly until a bleary eyed Sirius came out. "Follow me Sirius, it's Harry." That woke him up quickly. His widened and he paled.

He followed me down to Harry's room, frantically asking questions. I ignored them and kept walking until I reached the door. I opened it and he followed me inside.

I heard his gasp, noticing just how awful Harry looked. He was bruised all over, there were at least seven broken bones, and there was blood on his sheets. Sirius practically flew to Harry's bedside. I noticed the tears in his eyes as he knelt down next to Cleo. "Harry," he whispered, "Oh Harry, how could they do this to you?"

"Sirius, I need you to back away from the bed while I work. Some of these injuries are serious," Cleo ordered him, pointing toward the wall with her wand. Sirius did as he was told and Cleo began her work.

I don't know how long I stood there watching, but after what felt like hours, Cleo stood up and turned toward us with a smile on her face. "There."

There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, and it was apparent that the healing she had done had really taken a lot out of her, but Harry was all right. He was going to be okay. "He should be up in a few hours. You two go get something to drink, Firewhiskey maybe… I'll stay here and rest in the other bed in case he wakes."

I pulled a reluctant Sirius from the room as Cleo slipped off her shoes and climbed into the adjacent bed.

A/N: Well… How was it for my first chapter? I think I like this rewrite far better than my first attempt at a story… Anyway, I am going to try and post really soon, and we'll see how everything goes from there.

Love you all!


End file.
